


Parenting

by NATFreak



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: For a special someone on her birthday. A quick little Kurtty, with touches of Lose here and there, oneshot set in the same universe as Her Only Wish and The Next Generation. A sort of sequel to Babysitting. Short and cute and totally worth it.





	Parenting

Disclaimer: All I own are my OCs.

 

**A/N: Happy birthday to a very dear friend of mine, Nightcrawler’s Shadow! As per tradition, I give you a Kurtty oneshot. I hope you like it my fellow X-Men fan!! Here goes!**

I blinked, stunned. “Vh-vhat did you say, Katzchen?”

 

My wife smiled brilliantly as she gently placed a hand on her stomach. “You know what I, like, said, Fuzzy. I’m pregnant. Can you believe it? I’m pregnant! I’m, like, going to be a mom and you’re, like, going to be a dad!”

 

“I’m going to be a f-fazzer?” My mouth went dry.

 

“Yes,” Kitty nodded.

 

I shook my head and grinned. I was going to be a father. I wrapped my arms around her, not too tightly, and hugged her. “Zis is vonderful news!”

 

“Isn’t it though?” She murmured into my chest. She peered up at me with round brown eyes.

 

“Vho else knows?” I asked.

 

“Only, like, Rose and Hank,” She replied, taking a step back. “A baby, this is so exciting!”

 

“Ja, but do you zink zat ve’re ready, Katzchen?”

 

“Honestly? Not really,” She admitted. “But Rose, like, told me that she hadn’t felt ready yet either when she found out that she was pregnant with Hen.”

 

“Frau Rose said zat?”

 

“Mhm, she not only said that she had not, like, felt ready, but that she had felt that she did not have the right to rear a fellow human being after all the lives she had taken when she was the puppet of Magneto. But with time and the birth of Henry, she realized she had always been meant to be a mom. She said that Mr. Logan had, like, felt the same way,” Kitty murmured, half to herself. “But, like, look at them now with Henry and Lilly.”

 

“Zat’s true,” I agreed. “If Frau Rose und Herr Logan can do it zen so can ve.”

 

So can we.

 

~ The Next Day ~

 

I took a deep, steadying breath and knocked on the door leading to the Danger Room, opening it just a crack. “Herr Logan, can I come in?”

 

“Yeah elf, come on in,” replied his deep, gruff voice.

 

I opened the door all the way and entered the Danger Room finding Herr Logan in a, conspicuous situation. Frau Rose had him pinned to the ground and was leaning over him. “…Is zis a bad time?”

 

“For Logan it is,” Frau Rose grinned, looking up at me with her cat-like eyes.

 

“Ha ha, yer hilarious Goldilocks,” He shot back staring up at her adoringly, an expression only she and the children seemed to be able to bring out. He then turned his head to look at me. “What can I do for ya, elf?”

 

“I vas vondering if I could talk to you, alone,” I murmured.

 

Rose glanced down at her husband, quirking a golden eyebrow. “What do you want to do, Devil-horns?”

 

Logan debated inwardly for a few moments, sighed, and nodded.

 

Rose, taking her cue, released her hold on him and stood up. Logan rose to his feet as well, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and watched her go before returning his attention back to me.

 

“So what’s botherin’ ya, elf?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“I’m guessing you heard that Katzchen is pregnant?” I began.

 

“Half-pint? Yeah, I heard. Congratulations by the way,” he replied, watching me closely. “So, how nervous are ya?”

 

“Very,” I admitted.

 

Herr Logan nodded. “So was I.”

 

“Vhat did you do?” I asked. “I’ve never felt so nervous before.”

 

“There’s nothin’ ya really can do,” He told me, shrugging. “Like I said, I was just like ya when Rose and I found out she was pregnant with Henry, nervous and uncertain. I wasn’t totally sure that I was worthy enough to be a dad. That was until Hen was born, after that everythin’ fell into place. I mean, don’t get me wrong, parenting has its ups and downs, but I wouldn’ trade it for the world. The only advice I can give ya is to relax and trust yerself. Knowing’ ya like I do, I have no doubt that ya’ll be a great dad.”

 

“Zank you, Herr Logan,” I murmured, bowing. “For everyzing.”

 

He grunted and waved his hand at me, making me grin as I exited the Danger Room, nearly running into Frau Rose in the process. She had been waiting patiently around the corner, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. “Vhoops, sorry Frau Rose.”

 

“It’s my fault for hiding around the corner like this,” She replied, smiling slightly. “Congratulations, by the way. Belated, but still.”

 

“Zank you,” I said, grinning broadly.

 

Rose nodded in approval. “You seem to be in a much better mood.”

 

“Ja, zanks to Herr Logan,” I agreed.

 

The silver cheetah laughed, running a gloved hand through her golden-brown hair. “Yes, he can be a good advisor and confidant, can’t he?”

 

“Ja, contrary to popular belief, everyone, except us older ones, see him as this gruff, violent, unapproachable person but I know better.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” Rose murmured, looking away for a moment before returning her attention back to me. “Hey, could you do me a favor?”

 

“You vant us to vatch ze kids?” I guessed, making her laugh. Despite all she had been through, Frau Rose had a pure, uplifting laugh that reminded me of Kitty’s. You could not help but smile.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind,” She replied. “Logan and I have an errand to run for Charles. It shouldn’t take too long. It’s just that Henry will be waking up from his nap soon…”

 

“Sure, no problem,” I assured her.

 

“Thanks,” She said before heading back into the danger room. “We appreciate it.”

 

Now that I think about it, Kitty and I already have a lot of experience with children. We’ve watched Henry since he was a baby and Lilly was not a year old yet and yet… People say it is different when it is your own children. Well, whatever happens, I have a feeling Kitty and I will be just fine.

 

~ Parenting ~

 

Kitty laid on the medical bed staring at her ultrasound with eyes the size of dinner plates. She tried to speak but failed. I was encountering the same problem.

 

“T-twins?” I eventually managed to stutter.

 

“As in two?” murmured Kitty who was holding my hand in a death grip. “Are you, like, sure?”

 

“Yes,” Hank nodded, whirling around in his chair to face us. “Twin boys.”

 

“When is Kitty’s due date?” inquired Frau Rose who had joined us at Kitty’s request and was now having her hand crushed like mine.

 

“By my calculations, January 17th,” replied Hank.

 

“So about four months,” Frau Rose figured, raising her other hand to her lips.

 

“Oh boy,” murmured Kitty, looking down at her belly.

 

“Hey,” Frau Rose squeezed her hand reassuringly. “You guys can do this, you know you can. You already take care of two children.”

 

“Yeah, but they’re, like, your kids not ours,” argued Kitty, staring at her mentor as she sought for guidance in her cat-like eyes. “I mean, everyone, like, says it’s different when they’re your own kids.”

 

“Well, yes,” Rose nodded. “It is different.”

 

“See…” began Kitty but Rose held up a hand.

 

“Just listen to me for a second, okay?” Kitty nodded making her smile slightly. “Thank you. Yes it is true that it is different when they are your own kids, but not in a bad way. When they’re your own kids, you have a deeper connection to them.”

 

“You do?” Kitty cocked her head.

 

“Mhm, of course,” Rose replied. “Now, stop worrying. You two are going to be fantastic parents. Plus if you need help, you have us at your disposal, alright?”

 

“Alright.”

 

~ Parenting ~

 

“Hey you get back here,” I called, chasing after a laughing Henry.

 

We were out in the courtyard. Kitty watched us through the window, holding a sleeping Lilly in her arms. I winked as we ran by making her smile.

 

“You can’t catch me, Uncle Kurt, “called Hen, bouncing ahead. Man he was getting fast. No surprise considering who his mother was but still. “You can’t catch me!”

 

“Vanna bet?” I challenged teleporting in front of him. I scooped him up into my arms. “Gotcha.”

 

“Hey, that’s cheating!” He pouted, crossing his arms. “No fair, Uncle Kurt.”

 

“Yes, yes, but it’s your nap time now,” I told him. “So ve’re going to have to cut zis short.”

 

“Aw but,” Henry began to argue but stopped as he saw something behind me, something that made his eyes go wide. “Um, Uncle Kurt? I think Auntie Kitty is hurt.”

 

“Huh?” I turned around and peered through the window where Kitty and Lilly were. Kitty was slightly doubled over. “Uh oh.”

 

I set Hen down and told him to go get Frau Rose and Hank before teleporting inside to Kitty’s side. I placed my hands on her shoulders. “Katzchen, is it…?”

 

“Take Lilly,” She murmured. “And to, like, answer your question Fuzzy, yes, yes it is.”  


I took Lilly from her as Frau Rose and Hank came rushing in.

 

“Here, I’ll take her,” said Frau Rose, holding out her arms for Lilly. “You help Hank get Kitty to the infirmary.”

 

I handed her daughter to her then gathered Kitty into my arms and followed Hank. We laid her down on the medical bed and…I’d rather not get into all the messy details. Let’s just say everything went just fine.

 

~ Parenting ~

 

I perched on the bed beside my wife holding Alexander Kurt Vagner in my arms. Kitty was holding Lucas Kyle Vagner. Both boys had a few strands of hair similar to my own and brown eyes similar to their mothers. What they didn’t inherit, thankfully, was my demon like appearance. No blue fur, three-toed feet, tail, or fangs. Don’t misunderstand; I would love my sons no matter what. I am just thankful that they don’t have to endure the pain that I have. I’m sure they have some crazy powers to make up for it anyway.

 

One thing’s for sure when they, Lilly, and Henry grow up things will be interesting. But that’s half the fun of parenting, right? To watch and help them grow, to be there for them when they need you through the good and the bad. There’s going to be ups and downs but like Herr Logan said, I wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

**A/N: And there you go! A quick, little one-shot for a good friend on her birthday. Hope you liked it Shadow!! For those who keep up with my ongoing fanfics, the next to be updated is Part of a Family. So look out for it! Til next time read, review, and show the love!**


End file.
